eve_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Information
Introduction EVE takes place in a cluster of stars far from mankind’s original habitat, planet Earth. How far away, and whether or not that cradle of civilization still exists, is a mystery. Humans arrived through a natural wormhole and, gazing up upon an alien sky they had never seen, were completely unable to determine where this new world was located. From the New Eden solar system, where the gate of EVE once led to the old world, humans expanded in all directions at a furious pace, exploring and colonizing rapidly. Then, unexpectedly and seemingly unprovoked, the EVE gate collapsed in an apocalyptic catastrophe of a scale never before witnessed by the human race, ruining the New Eden system in the process. Thousands of small colonies were left in complete isolation to fend for themselves, cut off from the old world. For millennia they endured, clinging to the brink of extinction, and only a handful managed to survive. Of those that lasted, five were to rise up and become the major empires that, between them, hold the balance of power in the world of EVE. Today, they are known as the Amarr Empire, the Gallente Federation, the Caldari State, the Minmatar Republic, and the Jovian Empire. Additionally, the world is full of several small, independent factions and states. For more than a century, the five empires have lived together in relative peace. They’ve continually strived to maintain this peace, as each faction realizes only too well the grave consequences of a massive inter-stellar war. Recent technological breakthroughs in FTL travel, and the ensuing increase in space travelers, have shaken, but not broken, the fragile peace... at least not yet. Subscription Details * There is a free 14 day trial available Here which doesn't require a credit card to setup. * At any point in the trial you can upgrade to a full account. * 30 days subscription costs 14.95 Euros. * Payment options are: Credit Card, Debit Card, PayPal, WebMoney Transfer, Paysafecard, PayByCash (you may be charged additional fees by PayByCash). * You can also add game time by purchasing an EVE Time Code or using a CD Key from a box copy of the game. * Payment can be done in intervals of: 30 Days (14.95 Euros), 3 Months (38.85 Euros), 6 Months (71.70 Euros), 12 Months (131.40) * There is a 5 Euro Setup fee per account which is added to the first month on all payment types except the CD Key and EVE Time Code Windows Minimum System Requirements: * OS: Windows® XP Service Pack 2 / Vista / 7 * CPU: Intel Pentium® or AMD @ 1,5 Mhz * RAM: XP (SP2) – 1 GB / Vista – 1.5 GB * HD space: 6gig Free Space * Network: 56k modem or better Internet connection * Video: 64 MB Shader Model 2.0 Graphics cards such as GeForce FX (5 series) class card or higher, ATi 9500, x300 series or higher and Similar chips from other manufacturers * Drivers: DirectX® 9.0c (included) and latest video drivers * DVD-ROM : 2 speed DVD reader or greater required. Recommended System Requirements: * OS: Windows® XP Service Pack 2 / Vista / 7 * CPU: Intel Pentium® or AMD dual core @ 2 Mhz * RAM: 2 GB * HD space: 6gig Free Space * Network: ADSL connection or faster * Video: 256 MB Shader Model 3.0 Graphics cards such as GeForce 8 class card or higher, ATi 3000 series or higher and Similar chips from other manufacturers * Drivers: DirectX® 9.0c (included) and latest video drivers * DVD-ROM : 2 speed DVD reader or greater required. Other * The minimum screen resolution for EVE is 1024x768. * Audio hardware must support SSE and be Direct Sound compatible. For optimum performance, use latest drivers available. * Please note that Windows 95, 98, ME, NT and 2000 are not supported. Mac Minimum System Requirements: * The client does not run on a PowerPC (G3/G4/G5) based Macintosh Machines. laptops or Mac Minis equipped with Intel graphics chipsets such as the GMA950 or X3100. Versions of the Macbooks and Mac Minis with Nvidia graphics chipsets are however supported. * Supported hardware is MacBook Pro laptops, Mac Pro machines and iMacs. All these machines have to meet the following minimum requirements below: * CPU: Intel based computer with CPU speed equal or greater than 1.8GHz * OS: OS X 10.5.8 or later. * Video: ATI X1600 or NVIDIA GeForce 7300 GT or higher with 128 MB of Video RAM * RAM: 1024 MB or more * HD space: 6.0 GB * Network: 56k or better Internet connection Recommended system Requirements: * CPU: Intel based 2 GHz or better * OS: OS X 10.6.2 or later * Video: ATI HD2600 PRO or NVIDIA GeForce 8800 GT * RAM: 2 GB * HD space: 6.0 GB or more * Network: Broadband Internet connection Other * Do note that MacPro computers allow changing graphics cards